Part of the Damned
by Alphabain
Summary: No longer do you desire strength you are Power. No longer do you fear you are Fear. And no longer are mortal you are a Immortal.
1. Prologue

Part of the Damned

Prologue

It was a dark night in Jump City. Some people were home sleeping soundly some were out partying the night away. But there was one building in darkest and frightening part of the city alive with energy. Inside there was a man hard at work typing on a computer. Suddenly a door slammed open inside the room. A tall woman stepped out wearing a white lab coat. She slumped down in a chair right next to the man.

"Did the experiment fail again sister?" he said not taking his eyes off the computer. She just growled at him like a dog would.

"What do you think brother? That's the fifth one. If we fail anymore they're going pull our funding." She slammed her head on the computer desk again and again. He knew when she got like this there was no way to stop her so she waited for her to calm down. Slowly her head stopped hitting the desk and her breathing became rough and heavy.

"Better?"

"Yes brother but neither one of us will be if we don't figure out how to get our experiment to work." She lifted her head off the desk and blood was running down from a gash in her forehead. The gash quickly healed as she wiped the blood on her sleeve.

"We just need to find a way to overcome the DNA collapse. But where can we find something that can do that?" He said finally moving from the computer to the sofa located near their small T.V.

"I don't know but like I said the Lycan Order will pull the plug on us."

"Along with Ordo of Lamia(1)." He said reaching for the remote.

"Yes them to. What are we going to do?" She said moving to a chair located next to the sofa.

"Well let's turn to our good friend television and see what it has to say. "He said before he hit the on button on the remote. The news was on. He was about to switch the channel when he heard of a special news report. Normally he would tune out information from the outside world but somehow this caught his attention.

"_We're here downtown where the Teen titans are fighting the stone villain know as Cinderblock. Ouch the green kid just got thrown into the wall. Maybe he should sit this fight out eh Bob? Wait he's back o his feet and it looks like he's a lil mad. Wow the green kid just changed into the King of the Dino's the T-Rex. Cinderblock better-_

The TV. Was abruptly cut off and the boy had a wide smile on his face.

"Valerie it's theoretically impossible for a human to change his mass correct?" Val raised an eyebrow at him. He never called her by her first name unless it was important.

"Yes it's impossible for a human to change their mass. Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm wondering how that boy was able to change from a human to a T-Rex." She started to realize what he was getting at. Soon a smile appeared on her face as well.

"The only way I can see his mass changing is if he found a way to rewrite his DNA. Are you thinking what I'm thinking brother?" She said as her eye eyes changed from a deep blue to a glowing light blue.

"I think we found are new genie pig." He said heading over to the door leading out of the building. She placed her hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"If this fails were going to be in serious trouble. Are you sure about this brother?"

'If we don't they'll just send us another useless human. This boy looks like he can alter his DNA. This is our best shot."

"Fine but we'll have to get him when he's away from his team." An evil smile appearing on her face as she left with a her brother following close behind.

* * *

1. Ordo of Lamia. Means order or vampires

Review


	2. Chapter 1

Part of the Damned

Chapter 1

After the battle Beast boy told the team he was going to the Arcade. Of course everyone believed him so they all went on their way home.

"Yo bb you need a ride?" Asked Cyborg; getting into the T-car.

"Nah I got it."

"Beast boy don't forget we have combat training." Robin said causing everyone but Starfire to groan; inwardly of course.

"Yeah I remember." He said as he flew in the direction of the Arcade. He hid behind on of the old buildings on the street waiting for them to leave. After they left he switched directions and landed in front of the one place they would never expect; the City Library. He slipped on one of Cyborg's holographic rings.

"Hey Bob." He whispered as he walked to the librarian.

"Hey Gar. Here to pick up that book?" the librarian asked as he gathered up some books.

"Yea is it in yet?"

"Yea just got it today." He handed Beast boy a large hard back book named Creatures of Myth and Legend. The name was engraved into the book and highlighted with a gold trim. The book was almost the same size as a encyclopedia. He could only imagine the others expression if they saw him with this book. Raven would probably make some sarcastic comment to him, Robin and Cyborg would probably make jokes at his expense and Starfire would probably try to find out why he was reading.

"Thanks Bob." He said taking the book and sat at one of the tables in the room.

* * *

_Griffin: the Griffin or Griffon is a legendary creature, that's head, beak and wings come from that of a great eagle, the body is that of a lion or a tiger and on occasion it has a tail of a scorpion the front feet often in talons. A Griffin is a fierce and deadly creature tearing its prey apart with its huge beak while pinning its prey to the ground with one of its talons or paws. The origin of the Griffin is unknown but it's though to be somewhere in the Middle East as this is where early paintings and sculptures by the ancient Assyrians, Babylonians and Persians. In more recent times the Griffin is often seen on churches as gargoyles and on shield heral-_

"Gar you still here?" Beast boy looked up to see Bob beginning to lock up the library.

"Hey what time is it?" Beast boy asked resting the book down.

"It's almost midnight you should get home."

"Yea my te-parents are going to kill me." He said catching himself. He placed the book on the table and began walking to the front door.

"Hey Gar catch." Beast boy turned around and quickly caught something flying at his face. He opened his eyes and realized it was the same book he was just reading. He looked up at Bob quizily.

"Keep it. You did ask for it."

"Thanks Bob. See you later." He said as took off for the door. Bob just shook his head and reached for his cup of coffee. Suddenly the cup cracked and crumbled spilling its contents.

"That's a bad omen." He looked back at the door Beast boy left through. "Stay safe kid."

* * *

As soon as Beast boy had left he turned into a pterodactyl and began flying home. Unbeknownst to him eyes were watching him from a building a few feet away.

"Brother you may go first."

"Thank you sister." He turned into a bat and flew after Beast boy. His sister was stuck on the ground but could easily keep up with his speed on the ground. Beast boy was oblivious to the danger coming his way. He was more worried what he was going to face when he got home. Bird boy had probably made someone stay up to wait for Beast boy; most likely it was Bird boy himself. Suddenly he was forced out of the sky by something hitting his back. He braced himself before he hit the ground and slid across the alley. He opened his eyes and looked for who had knocked him out of the sky. He couldn't find anything so he picked himself up and started his way back to the tower. He stopped when he realized he didn't have his book.

"Where's that stupid book?"

"Are you looking for this?" said a voice that caused Beast boy to change into a cat and hide behind a trashcan. He peered out and saw a young woman steering in his direction with big blue eyes. Relaxing, he came out and turned back into his human form.

"Yea thanks miss…"

"Oh call me Val." She said offering out her hand. When Beast boy grabbed her hand he felt a coldness coming from her. He quickly grabbed his book and started toward the tower again.

"Well thanks but I really have to be going now."

"Oh but we just met." She said as her eyes changed from deep blue to a glowing light blueish color. Beast boy reached for his communicator but was stopped by something grabbing his neck from behind. He was turned around to face two glowing yellow eyes.

"Stay" said the voice. He let Beast boy go and walked toward the woman. Beast boy tried to use this opportunity to move but his limbs wouldn't respond.

"You can't move green boy. Not anything below your head at least." Beast boy turned his head toward the voice and saw the two people coming toward him. Val stopped in front of him while the other seemed to be reading his book.

"Who are you?" The boy looked up from the book and approached Beast boy.

"The better question is what are we my child. My name is Alexander and you have already met my sister." Beast boy turned his head to look at the woman behind him. "You see I am a vampire and she is a werewolf." This caused Beast boy to turn back to him.

"You're lying."

"No I'm afraid not but, why is it so hard to believe you're friends with a alien and a demon. "At the mention of the word demon one of Beast boys hands got free and struck Alexander in the face.

"She's not a demon." He tried to move his body but it still wouldn't respond.

"Well looks like I hit a nerve." Alexander said getting up on his feet. "Sister lets get this over with shall we?"

"Yea just hurry up" Alexander grabbed one of Beast boy's arms and bit down on one of the veins. Beast boy shut his eyes to escape the pain. It felt like something was burning his arm and spreading through his body. As soon as it had started it was over. He opened his eyes to see Alex wiping his blood off.

"How does it taste brother?"

"Strange and unique."

"My turn." She said as her nails grew and turned into claws. She put them next to Beast boy's skin so he could feel them digging into his flesh. Swiftly she dragged them across his flesh earning a scream from him and blood splashing on her. Her nails returned to normal and she caught him as he released from Alexander's control.

"Take him home."

"What why me?"

"Because the Sun will be up soon." He said as turned into a bat again and flew off. Secretly she wanted to take him back. She cut palm and brought her hand to Beast boy's mouth. She waited for him to bite down. She didn't have to wait long before she felt his fangs dig into her flesh and start drinking her blood. She cradled him like a baby and started running toward the Titan tower.

* * *

Review no flames 


	3. Chapter 2

Part of the Damned

Chapter 2

A sudden thunder storm had appeared over Jump City drowning it in gallons of water. Inside the Titans tower everyone was sleeping inside their rooms. Well everyone except the unfortunate soul who had to stay up to wait for Beast boy. Inside the kitchen there was the unfortunate soul sipping some tea.

"How did I get stuck with this?" She said placing the empty tea cup in the sink. She walked over to computer console and looked at the security cameras. Suddenly a shadow past over the roof camera. She switched to another roof camera and saw a dark shape with something in their hands. Zooming in she saw the thing in their hands was a person. She activated the silent alarm to wake up the other titans but not let the assailant hear it. She decided to wait for the others first

Valerie was surprised she made it here without setting off the alarm. She quickly shook off that thought and got back to the task at hand. Beast boy had stopped drinking a while ago and the rain had washed away the blood on his mouth. She placed him on the ground and placed her lab coat over him.

"Sleep tight my child." She said before lightly kissing him on the forehead.

"Who the hell are you?" Valerie turned around to see Raven staring at her with white eyes and glowing black hands.

"My name is of no concern. Your friend is tired and probably in some pain and this rain will probably make him sick." Raven looked past her to see someone lying on the ground. Suddenly lightning flashed and she got a good look at the persons face. Green skin and pointed ears. She turned her attention back to the woman who was walking away.

"What did you do to him?" Val just turned around and smirked at her before she steeped off the roof. Raven rushed over only to see she was gone. Suddenly the door to the roof opened and the Titans came rushing through.

"Rae what's the big idea waking us up at four thirty in the morning?" asked Cyborg rubbing his human eye.

"Help me with him." she said trying to lift Beast boy of the ground.

"Who's that?" asked Robin

"Beast boy now help me." She said. At that Cyborg and Robin took him from Raven and started back inside down to the med bay.

"What happened to him?" said Cyborg opening the door to the med bay.

"I'll tell you once we get him inside."

Cyborg carefully laid him on the bed and hooked him up to the heart rate monitor and placed an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. After he was finished he sat down in a chair next to Beast boy's bed. Robin turned his attention from Beast boy to Raven.

"So what happened?"

"I was waiting up for Beast boy and went to the computer to check the security cameras. A shadow past over the camera on the roof so I activated the silent alarm and went to the roof to stall til you guys got there."

"So who was it?"

"Don't know; just that it was a woman." Raven said starting to leave the room. She turned her head back to look at Beast boy one last time before leaving. Robin was trying to understand why the assailant brought Beast boy back to the tower. Obviously it wasn't one of their enemies so who could it be? He decided to wait until Beast boy woke up and ask him.

"Hey I'm going to bed and try and catch what ever little sleep I can."

"Yea I'm going to bed too. Night man." Said Cyborg exiting the room and heading in the opposite direction as Robin. Neither of them saw the piercing blue eyes staring through the window. The eyes shifted from the door to the boy lying in the bed. Stealthy they crept into the room and placed Beast boy's book next to him.

"Soon you will become a damned just like me." The last leaving their mouth was "my child" before they leapt from the tower and landed on the ground without making a sound. Giving the tower one more look the smiled knowing the destruction that child will bring.

Sorry it's short (skewls in the way) review


End file.
